


Just guys being dudes

by Mushy



Category: maze runner
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Fluffy, M/M, cute bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy/pseuds/Mushy
Summary: just dudes being gay





	Just guys being dudes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadSinners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSinners/gifts).



> show me your dick gally

Thomas struggled to open the door but managed after a few tries, he had bags on bags of groceries.

"Hey, can someone help me with this?" He shouted into the apartment, a few seconds pass before he heard a set of footsteps.

Frypan turned the corner and smiled at him, taking most of the bags. They set the bags on the kitchen counter and started putting things away.

"You sure did get a lotta stuff Thomas," Frypan chuckled.

"Well we got a lotta bodies," Thomas smiled back at him.

Frypan hummed "That we do," And with that, he kissed his temple and walked off towards the others.

Thomas followed him to where his boys were, they were crowded around the TV, three of them on the couch and two on the floor.

Aris was lying sideways with his legs over Gally's and Minho's legs, Aris was next to Frypan on the floor.

Thomas smiled a greeting at them and sat on Frypans other side, Minho's legs framing his body.

Minho leaned down over Aris' legs and kissed the top of Thomas' head "Hmm, missed you," He said into his hair.

Thomas laughed "I was gone for like half an hour," 

"Half an hour too long," Gally grumbled.

Thomas hummed "Whatever you say," He smiled up at Gally.

The boy blushed and glared at the TV in front of him.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Newt asked, looking up at the boys.

"Hey, thought cooking was my thing?" Frypan teased.

"You deserve a day off," Newt kissed the other boys cheek.

Frypan smiled and laughed lightly, Aris ran his hand through Newts hair

"I was thinking maybe spaghetti," He said, the others laughed, "What?"

"Nothing babe," Minho grinned.

Newt stood up and leaned down and kissed Aris "Anything for you," He then left to make dinner.

Thomas looked after him and affectionately though, how could he get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday bitch


End file.
